Mafia Gazette Issue 28
For All The News That Is News (E&OE) 29th October 2013 Editor In Chief: Carmela_DeAngelis Managing Editor: Randle_McMurphy 'BREAKING NEWS' By: Randle McMurphy War has broken out between New York Don James-Burke, and crime bosses in both Chicago and Detroit, il_Diavolo and ThePin. Information is still scarce as to what started this conflict, though the body count is growing rapidly and two families now lie in tatters. Instability first showed earlier in the week with Detroit, as former member Omicidio battled it out with three DT high-rankers, including ThePin. Rumours of misgivings at the leadership of il_Diavolo had also been circulating, after his failed attempt at a coup on Fabrizio_Moretti had apparently sowed seeds of discontent at the gross breach of trust. The first casualty appeared when DiegoNieto was gunned down by NY heavy-hitter Eddie_Stobart. Nieto had a reputation for a deadly aim, but was reportedly abandoned by the majority of his bodyguards in his time of need, allowing his life to be taken with relative ease. Detroit boss RobertGreen fell shortly after, sources say he grew up with Nieto and sought revenge without authorisation, although this is yet to be verified. Whilst NY later seemed considerably weakened by the detention of Eddie_Stobart in a maximum security insane asylum, new heavyweights emerged as the fight hit its peak. Hast gunned down Consigliere ThePin, and later Blood_Is_Love, known as Gumby, took out newly-ranked Alexei_Volkoff who had previously been rumoured to have retired from the life of crime. NY Don James-Burke also entered the fight to fatally wound both Capo Bernie and Consigliere il_Diavolo to cripple both Chicago and Detroit. Also of note, Achillies, a Chicago Boss, was reportedly killed by Tommy-Udo. While the death rate appears to be slowing, the city morgues remain on high alert. Questions remain over the futures of the surviving Detroit and Chicago family members, will they be allowed to disperse peacefully, or will the slaughter be absolute? New York family Winter Tempest Society have been known to show leniency to lower ranked family members in the past, so there may yet be hope for the remaining Mafioso. With hired guns favouring working for the winning team, it also stands to reason the majority of the country’s bodyguards for hire have probably relocated to New York, a city where it appears they will never be short of work. 'THE DOWNFALL OF AN EMPIRE' By: Anony Mouse When Emilia Ricco decided to leave James McElroy behind, and to be the owner of her own destiny, bringing her loyal follower Ossick and the energetic HolyWench with her to Los Angeles, no one could imagine that her neutral style and her likeable conduct could take her as far as she went.. Truth is that the decision to remain neutral during the most remarkable conflicts of the underworld of the last months, was a successful move, doing so intentionally or not, and the growth of her family was guaranteed among those conflicts. Nobody could predict that by the time other families were living their last days, the Misfits would generate enough power that could potentially lead them to dominate the power on a nationwide level. By that time there was only one stone on Ricci’s shoe, personified by Sonny Black and his powerful family La Mano Nera, an organization that came to unbalance the relations of power, assuming to themselves the predominance position a while later. On the day that both families had to face each other, the idea that Sonny Black was the Capo di tutti Capi of the Italian American mafia was denied, since the owns who proclaimed victory in the end where the LA’s soldiers, ensuring at the same time the end of their only real rivalry - La Mano Nera. Emilia had everything in front of her. She could take everything if she said or wanted so. It was her big opportunity to reach the top, what many wish for but don’t even get the chance, knowing that she had enough muscle to support her decisions. More than that, she had a scenario where every single crime syndicate on the country had been born on the Misfitis, so therefore, at different levels; she could have some sort of influence upon any of them But, in a succession of disastrous decisions, inexplicably taken, she decided not to step forward. Her loyal Capo’s, ambitious men, with great potential, could only see a solution in front of them: to leave LA and run their own business, since in LA they could no longer have more than what they had. One by one, her most important men left, from Fabrizio Moretti who was probably her strongest associate in terms of muscle, to Johnnie whose influence dragged with him all the vitality that was left on the Misftis. Those decisions dictated the downfall of the Misfits that today are reduced to their own insignificance, with a leader that insists in keeping a speech that many consider delusional, that only she believes on it and no one else does, where the way she finds to comfort herself for the losses she had to face, are to repeatedly say to herself that all the actual families came from under her wing and that, in the end of the day, her only goals right now in the world of crime is simply to have fun. A family and a person out of the picture. One of those cases that in the beginning draws some doubt, then some curiosity, at some point some respect and fear ending the sequence with pity. Rest in Peace Misfits. 'DAFT WULLIE INTERVIEW' By: Marcus Chapman Reports have been coming in for a while about someone by the name of Daft Wullie breaking into establishments in various cities and causing havoc within those establishments, reports of making a complete mess of places to throwing bottles and other items at people. Having spent a few days scouring the alleyways of New York I was able to track down Daft Wullie for an interview, which was no easy task. At the start of the interview all Wullie could say was "Wailey, Wailey" this was down to producing my notebook. Upon asking Daft Wullie why he has been doing these acts his response was that it was in his nature to do these things and that it was part of clan life and that was what they did in the clan. I then asked him explain about his clan, who they are and whether there are any more of them within New York. He proceeded to tell about his clan they are called the Nac Mac Feegle and that Wullie himself is a Feegle or sometimes known as the accused. He also said that there are lots of Feegles dotted around the city and in other cities throughout the country. He then explained that Feegles are all similar in appearance. Feegles can be anything from six to nine inches tall; they are all pale blue in colour with bright red hair. They are ruled by a matriarch called a Kelda and they also believe that they are already dead, the belief of getting into fights, drinking and stealing is heaven to them and when they pass on, they are actually going to be alive, a rather unusual belief but this makes the Feegles a force to be reckoned with as they show no fear whatsoever, well almost. When I asked Daft Wullie what scares him his reply was "The hag", I then asked him about the "hag" and he went very quiet. When I asked Wullie what he likes to spend most of his time doing he told me that he likes to give the local cats "a face full of dandruff" as they keep trying to eat him, and looking for "special sheep linament", which I think he means alcohol, he also said that he likes shiny things and the mousepipes, as long as they are played well and not as he said "sounding like a spider trying to fart through its ears" 'LOYALTY: WHEN DOES IT END?' By: Anony Mouse Over the last month there have been two intercity conflicts. There was the war between the New York Renegades and Detroit’s Volkoff Industries, who received assistance from a sect of Los Angeles Misfits under Johnnie, the current leader of the Winter Tempest Society. Next was the fight between the newborn Winter Tempest Society in New York and Las Vegas’ The Unknown Quantity. In both of these cases, there were some low-level associates who were spared. Parvati, an associate of the Renegades was out of town during the conflict and came back at a loss of what to do. Although many expressed disgust for her choice to live under a new leader rather than die under the old, Alexei Volkoff was willing to take her in because she was not involved in the fighting and had yet to become a full-fledged member of the New York organization. Michael Franklin, a goomba with The Unknown Quantity before the fight broke out, was also spared and welcomed into Winter Tempest Society. The official statement was proclaimed in the streets by Winter Tempest Society spokesperson Gary Costa as, “We are offering passes to anyone under the rank of Made Man out to the Vegas members still alive, if you were not involved in the fighting and do not wish to die, contact me and I'll sort you out.” Gary Costa was available to make a comment and explained that because Michael Franklin, and others like him, were merely “money making associates” and not real member of the organization, they should not be punished for the choices their leaders made. The most peculiar case is that of Holy Potzy, a Made Man under Al Dodds and The Unknown Quantity, who was held in federal jail at the time of the battle between New York and Las Vegas. He is still being held by the police, but it appears he will be allowed to live in return for regular payments and a one-time transfer of protection to New York. It is unclear why he was given this reprieve considering his position in Las Vegas and his almost certain involvement if he were not detained at the time. I had the opportunity to speak with two members of the criminal world regarding these matters. One was a well-respected full-fledged member of a family and the other lowly “money making associate”. Both wished to remain unnamed. Both believed that as a high-ranked member of a criminal organization it is clear where your loyalty lies, they worked their way up in that family and proved their devotion to that leader, and there is no reason to allow such a person a chance to avoid death by switching allegiances. Neither believes that a person willing to do such things could truly be trusted by any other organization either and that the only outcome for someone of reputation in a family that has lost a war is death. Although they agreed on that, their opinions differed when it came to those who are merely associates of these mobsters. The high rank mobster believed that unless they were smack dab in the middle of the conflict taking bullets or fighting alongside the rest of the family that they should be given the opportunity to prove themselves to another organization, as they have yet to make that lifelong vow to devote themselves to their former leader. When asked about what it told what these associates, all he had to say was that “they aren’t dumb”. On the other hand, the associate believed that they should die with their family and that even if they did not partite directly in the conflict, they would have done whatever it took, whether it be transfer of protection or money, in order to keep the rest of their family alive. He also believes that it shows they cannot be trusted in the future and warns those willing to take them in. Clearly, this is an issue that will not stop here. It will happen again and again after times of war, but what will you do? Do you believe that they are innocent if they are not directly fighting or are they just as guilty as the organization they represent and work for? 'A WORD FROM THE EDITOR' By: Randle McMurphy Ahh, it’s good to be back! The last few years have been a blur, but I’m told the electric shock therapy worked wonders. I’m happy to announce that I will be taking over the day-to-day running of The Gazette, to enable Carmela more time to concentrate on the finer things in life like her hair and emptying bottles of port. I’m going to thoroughly enjoy sinking my teeth back into the journalism game, and I hope you equally enjoy the newspaper we will be bringing to you. Unfortunately I've not been able to pack all of the recent news into this edition, but I'm hoping to catch up on a few events over the next few. 'CLASSIFIEDS' All classified ads are free. Mail your advert to Randle_McMurphy at the Gazette Offices in Chicago to have them included in the next issue. WRITERS WANTED Gazette writers wanted. Good rates of pay. Hours negotiable. Apply to Randle_McMurphy at the Gazette offices in Chicago. Browse • • • • • • •